


Secret Santa (2013)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Winter Holiday Collection [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew of the Enterprise is celebrating Christmas with a Secret Santa gift giving game and they want their reluctant captain, Jim Kirk, to take part in the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game

Jim Kirk tried not to let the cheerful chatter about Christmas bother him as he sat amongst his crew—his family—in the mess room. They didn’t seem to notice he was quiet which suited him fine. He didn’t want a bunch of questions or attention. He was content to let them plan whatever celebrations they could on a ship.

He smiled to himself and sipped his coffee. Even Bones was getting in on the act as they outshouted each other about everything from decorations to music to a Secret Santa gift exchange, made a little easier and more fun because they would be stopping at a Starbase in a few days where shopping would be possible. Scotty informed them rather gleefully that he could program the replicators with festive fare.

Jim was pleased they found something to be excited about. Finally they all scrambled from the table saying they had duties to attend to and Bones clapped him on the arm.

“You coming, Jim?”

“In a bit. Want to finish my coffee.” Bones squeezed his shoulder and then moved away. It was then he noticed Spock sitting by himself at a table in the corner carefully cutting up vegetables in tiny little pieces.

Jim stood and went to the small table which only had room for one other chair. “Can I sit?”

“As you wish, Captain.”

“You didn’t want to sit with the others?”

Spock merely shook his head.

Jim winced, recalling it was only a month earlier that Spock and Uhura had ended their relationship. Perhaps it was still awkward between them. Should he ask? Friends would ask, wouldn’t they? Well, human friends. He had a feeling Spock would not appreciate the invasion of privacy.

“You do not appear to share their enthusiasm for the upcoming holiday,” Spock remarked.

He shrugged. “Christmas and I aren’t really well acquainted. It wasn’t much fun for me growing up.”

“Your family did not celebrate it?”

“Oh, I guess they did. Sort of. Mom wasn’t really around much. And my brother, Sam, well, he bailed on me on Christmas Eve and never really looked back. It’s not really a big deal in my family. Most celebrations aren’t.”

Jim wanted to ask Spock if his human mother ever celebrated it, but he hated bringing her up because he never knew how Spock would react to mention of her. And he seemed to sort of recall Uhura mentioning once that Spock's mother had been Jewish when she was still on Earth and acclimating herself to Vulcan ways. 

“Anyway, I’m captain, so I guess I’ll be expected to participate.”

“No doubt.”

He finished his coffee. “You, um, all right, Spock?”

“Captain?”

Jim licked his lips, tried a smile. “You know, with-with everything that’s happened lately. You’re quieter than usual even.”

Spock’s eyes were dark and unfathomable. “I am adequate, Captain. I appreciate your concern, but it is unwarranted.”

He swallowed. Well, that told him, didn’t it? Jim forced his fake bright smile. “All right. Well, I have a million and one reports to do, so I’d best be off. See you later, Spock.”

“Captain.”

He was just getting to his quarters when Uhura cornered him in the corridor.

“Captain, got a moment?” she asked. She held a large stack of brightly colored red and green papers.

Jim frowned. “Yeah. Is that all for the Christmas party?”

She grinned. “Kind of. It’s the Secret Santa stuff.”

“How’s that work again?”

“You get a name and you get whoever and for five days, the fifth one being Christmas, you leave presents for that person. So a total of five presents for them.  It doesn’t have to be expensive or extravagant. Maybe you know they like peppermint candy or something so you leave them a little at their station or outside their quarters or whatever.” She smiled. “We don’t encourage anyone to sneak into anyone’s quarters without permission but of course you’re the captain so you can go wherever you want.”

“Okay, wait. What?” Jim blinked. “I thought I’d be required to be at the party and all but you want me to do the Secret Santa thing too?”

“Yes, sir. It’s good for crew morale for the captain, whom they all adore, to participate.”

Jim narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t try that flattery crap on me, Lieutenant. I’m not that thick.”

“Come on, Captain. Everyone’s going to do it. Even a bunch of crew that don’t really do Christmas. It’s just something fun for all of us. The last month has really kicked everyone’s ass with missions and injuries. Please?”

“Grrr. Fine.” Jim resigned himself.

Uhura smiled brightly and handed him a red card. “Don’t forget or whoever you got will be disappointed.”

“I won’t forget. Anything else?”

“Not right now. But one of us might be back to ask your permission for something to do with the party.”

“Yeah okay. Or send it to my PADD. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

He entered his quarters and set the card down without looking at it. It wasn’t until much later and after he’d been through several reports that he remembered it and decided to take a look. He went around the desk and picked it up from the couch where he’d discarded it.

Jim blinked at the name. Closed the card and opened it again. Still said the same thing.

 _Spock_.


	2. Getting the Gifts

“Who did you get?” Jim nudged Bones on the transporter as they prepared to go down to the Starbase.

“Don’t think I’m supposed to tell you, Jim.”

“What? Why not? It’s not me, is it?”

Bones snorted. “Well, what if it is? That’s why you aren’t supposed to ask anyone who they got. It’s not a secret if you go around telling everyone.”

“Energize,” Jim gave the order.

They reappeared on the Starbase.

“I got Spock.”

Bones grimaced. “The hobgoblin? I’m surprised he’s even involved.”

“Uhura said just about everyone was. Those who don't celebrate anything, even.” They moved off the transporter pads and out of the building to the rest of the space station.

“I guess that's where Spock comes in then. Hmm. Bad luck. What in the hell are you going to get him?”

Jim sighed. “No idea. I mean we’re friends. Friendsish. I guess. I mean he said we were.  But I don’t really know much about what he likes.”

“Does he like anything?”

“Come on, Bones, lighten up on Spock. You know I like him.”

Bones snorted. “I know. You like him like him. Beats the hell out of me why though.”

“Keep your voice down, geez. Does the entire Starbase gotta know I have the hots for my first officer?”

“Fine, fine. Maybe you can ask Uhura what to get him.”

“Oh, sure, just what I want to do. Ask his girlfriend what to buy him.”

“She’s not his girlfriend anymore.”

“Like that’s better?” Jim sighed. “Look I have a meeting and then I guess I have to go shopping or something. See you later?”

After his meeting with some pain in the ass admirals, Jim found himself in front of a small store that declared on the signage that it was a general store. He didn’t see anyone he knew immediately upon entering the store but he figured the possibility he would see one of his crew members here was pretty high so he tried to be as discreet as he could. He grabbed a basket and started to browse.

The truth was he hated to shop. And he majorly sucked at gift giving. When he actually had done it. Which he couldn’t even remember the last time.

Jim rolled his eyes at himself. It wasn’t like Spock would care what he got. He’d probably declare the whole thing completely illogical. And who did Spock get anyway? Jim smiled thinking about what gifts that poor sucker would get.

And he spotted a section that contained incense. Okay, so Spock used incense to meditate. Jim could smell it constantly reeking out from Spock’s quarters. He chose what to Jim was the least offensive smelling and added it to his cart.

Jim was surprised to find several spiced herbal tea selections so he chose a couple of boxes of those. Then he stopped at the teapots. Jim figured Spock got his tea out of the replicator for the most part but maybe he would prefer to brew his tea. He guessed tea drinkers preferred that. He chose a brown, red, and orange one, he wasn’t sure why, and added it to his basket.

There was a produce section—surprise surprise—and Jim spotted some weird looking vegetable labeled _a Plomeek_ and he remembered, sort of, something about Vulcans and Plomeek, so he picked it up too.

Jim was pleased to realize he had only one gift left to get and really he had no fucking clue what to give Spock for his fifth and final gift. And nothing in the store screamed Spock so he gave up and bought the four gifts he had chosen and left the general store.   

“Captain.”

He blinked as he stopped just outside of the store to face Uhura and Spock…together. Well, they were standing together. Really close. Obviously about to go into the store. Together. Of course that didn’t mean they were together-together. But, well, it didn’t mean they weren’t either.

“Oh, hey. How’s it going?” He knew he probably sounded lame. Was sure of it actually from the way they were both looking at him.

“We’re going to do a little shopping and then have dinner at the café, Captain,” Uhura said. “Would you like to meet us for dinner?”

The invitation was polite. Offered because they’d been unfortunate enough to run into him. Jim was sure of it. And suddenly his Christmas spirit, if he’d ever really had any, disappeared in a disgusting bout of self-pity.

“Nah, that’s okay.” He smiled brightly. “Don’t want to interfere with anyone’s plans. You guys have fun. See you back on the ship.”

And he was gone, walking away before they had a chance to say something. Before, if he’d been in such a state, he would have gone to the Starbase bar and picked up some random fuck to soothe whatever it was that ailed him. But that was before he died. Everything looked a little different now.

****

Five days before Christmas and it was time to start leaving gifts for Spock. Of course he still didn’t even have a gift to give him on actual Christmas day. He’d have to pull off some enormous miracle because they’d long since left the Starbase and there was nowhere else they had been to secure a fifth present.  

Entering Spock’s quarters when he knew said Vulcan was not there was probably totally giving it away as to who had his name but fuck it, Jim was beyond caring if Spock knew. He’d know on Christmas when Jim had nothing to give him anyway.

Jim coded in his captain’s code and left the Plomeek soup he’d put together with the Plomeek he’d gotten at the general store on the Starbase. He’d followed some obscure recipe he’d found on line. Had no idea if it was right or if Spock even liked it. It didn’t taste like much of anything to Jim. But Jim figured Spock would be at his quarters any minute and now was the perfect time to leave it. He left a little tag Uhura had included when she’d given him the other Secret Santa stuff that simply read _From Santa._

He scurried from Spock’s quarters to his own. Somehow he felt foolish but at least the first gift was out of the way.

Jim turned toward his desk and spotted a mug with steam coming out of it. Frowning he went to it and smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. It smelled like real coffee not that shit that came from the replicator.

He picked up the mug, and smelled cream and a tiny hint of peppermint. He took a sip and figured he really had died and gone to heaven, because it was the best damn cup of coffee he’d had since leaving Earth. He noticed the same little tag that read _From Santa_ had been placed under the mug.

Someone had been in his quarters and he figured it would have been easy enough to get his yeoman to bring the coffee. Anyone could have done that. But whoever had left it or had it planned to be left…deserved a promotion.


	3. Are You Sure You're a Genius?

Jim arrived on the bridge early enough to beat Spock and he was happy to see there were plenty of others on the bridge so it wouldn’t be so obvious who left the present on Spock’s console. He left the incense and the little _From Santa_ card and went to his chair. He’d been there a good ten minutes when Spock arrived and went to his console. Jim forced himself not to turn around and watch Spock’s reaction.

A few minutes later he felt Spock standing by his side. He turned to him.

“Hey Spock.”

“Captain. I trust you are well.”

“Yep. How about you?”

Spock inclined his head. “I wished to know if you would like to play chess tonight. It has been a while since we have engaged in this activity.”

“Yeah, sounds good, Spock.” Jim wanted to ask him if he’d been satisfied with the gifts he’d received so far but he didn’t want to sound so obvious so he let it go. “What time?”

“1900 hours. Your quarters. I will bring my chess set.”

“Great, sounds good.”

By the time 1900 hours had come around, Jim had not received his second gift which was a little strange, but he was the captain so if whoever got his name forgot to give him anything he would deal with it.

Spock arrived promptly and he set up the chess set. Jim was about to ask Spock what he wanted to drink when his door chimed.

Jim frowned and opened the door.

Yeoman Rand stood there holding a plate. “May I, sir?”

“Uh, sure, come in.”

She came in and handed him a plate containing a sandwich.

“What is this?” Jim demanded.

“I believe it is a hamburger, Captain.” She smiled. “I was given instructions to deliver it to you.”

Jim took it and saw the little card next to it that said _From Santa_. “Holy shit.”

“Captain?”

“Dismissed Yeoman.”

“Yes, Captain.” The door closed behind her.

Jim turned to Spock still holding the hamburger. “Wow this smells like a real hamburger.”

Spock’s eyebrow arched. “As opposed to?”

“A damn replicated one.” Jim eyed it hungrily. “God, I’m starving.”

“Then perhaps you should eat, Captain.”

Jim bit his lip. “You won’t be offended if I eat meat right in front of you?”

“Why would I, Captain?”

“Well, you know, you’re a vegetarian.”

“You may eat whatever you please. I assume that was presented to you because someone wished for you to have it, therefore, I would suggest eating it.”

Jim grinned. “I don’t have to be told twice. It smells amazing.” He sat down on the sofa and took a bite. “Oh. My. God.”

Spock watched him with his expression, as usual, blank. “I assume this exclamation indicates you are finding the animal product to your liking?”

“Hell yeah. There is no way this is replicated. I don’t know how they did it but I am totally in love with them whoever they are.”

“Then what I have heard is true.”

“Hmm?” Jim asked around a bite.

“You give your love very freely.”

Jim choked and coughed on the bite. “Was that a joke coming from you, Spock?”

Spock’s eyebrow rose again. “Vulcans do not have a sense of humor, Captain.”

“Sure, right.” He finished off the burger and then wiped his mouth with the included napkin. “Well whoever it is they know me, that’s for sure. A great cup of coffee _and_ a hamburger.”

“You refer to your Secret Santa gifts?”

“I sure do.” Jim smiled. “I’m thinking it’s gotta be Bones.”

“Why would you assume it was the doctor?” Spock made the first move on the chess board.

Jim shrugged. “Just the whole knowing me thing.”

“You do not believe anyone else on the Enterprise is aware of your preferences?” Spock asked curiously.

“Pretty much, yeah. I don’t think there’s really anyone on the ship who knows me that well. Not as well as Bones anyway. It’s not like anyone seeks me out to make friends.” Jim figured that sounded maybe pathetic and like he was feeling sorry for himself and he really didn’t mean it that way. “I’m their captain, the position alone probably makes me a little intimidating.”

“You are admired.”

“I know.”

“You also forget the possibility that whoever has your name asked Dr. McCoy for ideas.”

“Oh yeah, there’s definitely that possibility,” Jim agreed. His stomach fluttering annoyingly, Jim asked, “What about you, Spock? Have you received any presents?”

“I have.”

Jim waited but nothing else seemed forthcoming. So he said, “And?”

“They have been appropriate,” Spock said coolly.

He hid his disappointment by moving his pawn. He wasn’t sure whether to a Vulcan appropriate was good or not. He turned his attention to the game. Or tried to. Then he remembered something else that had been bothering him. If Spock and Uhura really were getting back together.

“How’s that going by the way?” he blurted out.

“Captain?”

He licked his lips. “You and, um, Uhura.”

Spock nodded. “Tolerably well.”

Jim tried not to let on that his heart maybe cracked a little. He forced his brightest damn smile. It was a good thing he’d had a lot of practice. “Great, I’m glad.”

Spock arched a brow. “It is your move, Captain.”

“Oh, yeah.” And this time he did concentrate on the game and was even able to win it.

****

Jim found a little red box outside his door the next morning with the by now standard _From Santa_ card attached to it. He looked up and down the corridor but there was absolutely no way to know when it was left. He took it back inside and opened it.

It was a small snow globe with a little farm house inside that looked a lot like the one in Iowa. It looked really familiar, too. And then he remembered his mom showing him one just like it that his dad had given her their first Christmas.

“How the hell would someone know about that?” Jim asked out loud. As far he recalled he hadn’t even mentioned the snow globe to Bones. He shook his head and set it on a shelf and then went to buzz Spock’s quarters. No answer which was perfect.

He went back and got the two boxes of tea which he held behind his back in case Spock didn’t hear the chime the first time. He tried the door again and still no answer so he used his override code and stepped inside.

“Spock? “

He set the tea down and exited the quarters as soon as possible. Spock was already at his station when Jim got to the bridge.

Jim sat in his chair and drummed his fingers on the armchair. What the hell was he going to do about Christmas? Christmas Eve was tomorrow and he had the teapot left to give Spock. That was it. Fuck. Maybe he should ask Uhura. After all she was his girlfriend. Again. And he pushed aside the heartache at that thought. It wasn’t like he was ever going to get Spock anyway.

When the shift was over, Jim hurried into the turbolift after Uhura. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

She gave him an inquisitive look. “Sure, Captain.”

“Look, I got Spock for the Secret Santa.”

Uhura smirked. “Oh, did you?”

He frowned. “Yeah. And I got the first four gifts no problem. But I don’t have the final gift, the one for actual Christmas day. Any ideas?”

Her eyebrow rose in a fair imitation of Spock. “You’re asking me what to get Spock?”

“Well, yeah. If anyone knows him, it’s you. Being his girlfriend and all.”

Uhura laughed. “First of all, I’m not his girlfriend. And second, trust me, there’s someone else who knows Spock way better than I do.”

“Wait, what? Back up. What do you mean you aren’t his girlfriend?”

“Captain, we broke up last month.”

“I know that. But I thought…didn’t you guys get back together?”

“No. Why did you think so? Because we can be friends? Cause we had dinner together? Which we invited you to by the way and you just brushed us off.”

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think I’m getting a headache.”

She laughed. “You really are dense, aren’t you? Are you sure you’re a genius?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“Hmm. I wonder. I’m not going to help you with that last gift for Spock, Captain. You figure it out.” The turbolift doors opened and she left him standing there with his mouth hanging open. 


	4. All I Want for Christmas is You

 

 

 

Jim arranged for an ensign to deliver Spock’s teapot to his quarters on Christmas Eve. He thought about having it delivered on the bridge but if Spock happened to be disappointed and Jim happened to notice…well he didn’t really want to finish that thought. 

Everyone around him on the bridge seemed to be in a festive mood and why shouldn’t they be? Most people liked Christmas. Jim just wanted it to go away so things could be back to normal. He had the Christmas party that night and the sooner it was finished, the sooner he could admit to Spock he had nothing to give him for the final gift. If he knew Spock, and he was pretty sure he did, the Vulcan would tell him it was of no consequence and maybe it would even be true for Spock. It meant something to Jim though. It meant he was a gigantic ass who couldn’t even figure out what to give as a present to the one who meant more to him than anyone. 

“Captain?” 

Yeoman Rand stood next to him, smiling. She handed him a plate of what looked like decorated sugar cookies. He took them from her. 

“From my Secret Santa?” 

She shook her head. “No. These are from me, sir.” 

“Oh.” He smiled. “Well, thank you. That was very sweet of you.” 

“Well wait until you taste them to decide that,” she joked.

 “I’m sure they’ll be delicious. Thank you, Yeoman.” 

“You’re welcome. Merry Christmas, sir.” 

“Uh, Merry Christmas.” 

Jim rubbed his temples and turned his chair to glance at Spock and was a little surprised to see that the Vulcan was watching him. Jim tried a smile and a nod and Spock nodded back before turning back around. 

“Are you coming to the party tonight, Keptin?” Chekov asked, distracting him from his Spock obsession. 

Jim smiled. “Sure, I’ll be there. “ 

“Vill you sing Christmas carols vith us?” 

At this he laughed. “I’m not sure the crew is ready for that, Mr. Chekov.” 

“It vould please us, Keptin.” 

Jim blinked. He could feel Uhura looking at him without even turning around. He cleared his throat. “I’ll consider it.” 

“Thank you, sir.” The way Chekov beamed it was as though he’d agreed already. Maybe he had.  

Whatever the case, Jim decided he needed a moment away from the bridge. He rose. “Spock, you have the conn.” 

He wasn’t really sure where he was going. To medbay to bug Bones? But when he got there and was about to go to Bones’ office he heard giggling coming from within. He stopped. 

_Giggling_? 

Jim stayed frozen there for a moment wondering if he dared peak around to see who was in there with Bones. He never said he wasn’t nosey after all. 

“We probably ought to get back to work, Leonard.” 

Oh! Christine Chapel. Jim shook his head. He’d had no clue Bones and his nurse were going at it. He’d have to give Bones a hard time after Christmas, but for now he was going to get out of there before they’d noticed him eavesdropping. 

Jim ended up at his quarters and it was then that he saw sitting on his table a very beautiful tri-dimensional chess set. Next to it was the card. But Jim already knew who it had to be from. There was only one person on the ship he could think of that would give him that as a present and it was Spock. It was expensive and extravagant and carved with a great deal of detail. 

How was it that he got Spock and Spock got him? That had to be way more than mere coincidence. 

“Bridge to Captain Kirk.” 

He went to his comm. “Yes, Lieutenant?” 

“I have a transmission from Commander Kirk, sir,” Uhura said. 

“Patch it to my quarters.” 

”Aye, sir.” 

Jim sat behind his desk and waited for his mom to appear on the screen there. 

“Jimmy, Merry Christmas.” His mom smiled warmly at him. 

“Hey, Mom. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.” 

“I know. I’m part of your surprise.” 

He frowned. “My surprise?” 

“Let’s just say it was arranged by your Secret Santa.” 

“Spock?” he asked before he thought to stop himself. 

She grinned. “Oh, so you figured it out. I thought you might. You’re so clever. He gave you my snow globe?” 

Jim’s heart stuttered. “ _Your_  snow globe? So it really was the one you got from Dad for your first Christmas?” 

“One and the same,” she said with fondness in her voice. 

“How?” 

“Oh, I had it with me. I have a lot of things I had from your dad with me. It took a bit of transport magic. I guess your Mr. Scott is a whiz at that.” 

“I can’t believe it.” He shook his head. “But Mom, Dad gave that to you.” 

“He did. For our first Christmas. I thought it was kind of cool for Mr. Spock to give you that for your first Christmas together. Well, you know, together like that.” 

“But we’re not—” 

“Aren’t you?” She smiled. “I’ll contact you after Christmas. I do have to go. Merry Christmas, Jimmy.” 

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” 

And then she was gone and Jim was left wondering what the hell he had been missing? 

**** 

When Jim arrived the party was in full swing. A lot of those in attendance were dressed in festive attire but Jim had stuck with his uniform. He didn’t see Spock anywhere but he did see Bones, Christine, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu. He approached them. 

“Have you seen Uhura?" 

“She’s around here somewhere,” Sulu said. “She organized the whole thing so she’d been kind of busy. Want something to drink, Captain?” He leaned into a cooler full of drinks. 

“You got a beer?” 

“Sure do.” Sulu handed him a bottle. 

“How the hell did we come by this?” 

“Starbase when we were there.” 

“Hmm.” 

“The Christmas Carols are about to start, Keptin.” 

Jim grimaced. “Thanks for reminding me, Chekov.” He cleared his throat. “Seen Spock?” 

“Spock?” Bones repeated, as though he’d never heard the name before. “I doubt he’s coming to this.” 

“Oh.” Jim hoped he hid his disappointment well. “Didn’t think about that. So did everyone enjoy the Secret Santa thing?” 

They all chorused yes and Jim did his fake smile as an Ensign, from security, came to stand in the middle of the rec room. 

“It’s time to sing Christmas Carols.” 

Jim groaned and clenched his jaw. But as they started singing some ancient Christmas song, The First Noel, he sang along when Chekov nudged him with his elbow. By the time they’d taken a break from it they’d sung ten songs.

He took a swig of beer and then noticed they were all staring at him. “What?” 

“You are very good singer, Keptin.” 

“Nah.” 

“Seriously, Jim,” Bones said, scowling. “How come I didn’t know you could sing?" 

He felt his face heat. “Well, whatever. I’m gonna go find Uhura.” 

He found her talking to a group in the corner. He smiled at them all and then turned to her, “Can I see you, Lieutenant?” 

Her smile was too knowing when she said, “Sure, Captain.” 

They went to a part of the room where they couldn’t be overheard. “Look, what the hell?” 

“Captain?” 

“I have Spock and Spock has me.” 

“Finally figured that out did you?” Her smirk was almost insubordinate. 

“Yes, damn it. You did this!” 

She laughed. “Well, yeah, I gave you his and him yours, but it wasn’t my idea.” 

He frowned. “It wasn’t?” 

“Nope. I was just following orders. Although I admit it was kind of fun.“ 

“Whose idea was it then?” he demanded. 

Uhura sighed dramatically. “You really don’t get it, do you? Think about it. Who do you think?” 

His heart thundered hard in his chest. “Spock? It was Spock’s idea?” 

She did her eyebrow raise. “At last. Now, why are you still here instead of making out with Spock?” 

Damned if he knew. “Goodnight, Lieutenant.” 

Her laughter followed him from the rec room. 

Jim went to his own quarters first before going to Spock’s. He figured he needed a moment to get himself together before seeking out Spock. So he was brought up short to find Spock sitting in his quarters waiting for him. 

Spock stood at once and took a step toward Jim. 

“Spock, why didn’t you just tell me?” Jim asked, simply staring at the Vulcan. 

“This seemed a more festive way to declare myself.” 

“Festive?” Jim shook his head. “You’re full of surprises.” He took a step forward and so did Spock. 

“I wanted to be sure you shared my regard.” 

“To put it mildly, yes. God, Spock, I’m crazy for you.” 

“I am gratified to hear it.” 

And then they both took another step until they were standing so close nothing could have wedged them apart. Their lips mashed together and they were kissing and Jim was clinging to Spock a little like he could hardly believe it was happening. 

After a moment, Jim pulled away. “Wait, did you actually have your ex-girlfriend set us up?” 

Spock sniffed. “She was willing. She offered. Nyota has been aware of my regard for you which is why she ended things between us.” 

“She did? Hmm, didn’t know that. But still. It must have been strange for her.” 

Spock shook his head. “She assured me it was not.” 

They were kissing again, lips sliding over lips, and then when they finally came up for air again, their foreheads leaned against each other, Jim said hoarsely, “I don’t have another present for you.” 

“You are the present I was hoping for, Jim.” 

And he couldn’t help it, he was kissing Spock again, their tongues meeting and combating and tasting. 

Spock was the one who pulled away this time. “May I show you something?” 

Jim nodded, smiling. 

Spock brought his fingers to Jim’s face and for a moment his heart stuttered, remembering the other meld, but this was Spock.  _His_  Spock. Who he trusted above all others. 

He felt a rush of love, protection, comfort, and happiness and… Spock in his mind and it was amazing. 

Jim gasped. “What is that?” 

“It is us, T’hy’la. As we are meant to be.” 

“It’s…Spock.” Jim closed his eyes and held Spock tight. If this was what he got for Christmas, he could definitely learn to like the holiday. “God, I love you.” 

He felt Spock’s smile in his mind. “And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Merry Christmas


End file.
